Horizon
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: "Shh. I've got you, sweetheart."


Draped over Amy Rose's back, arms loose around her shoulders and cheek resting against her quills, Sonic is gradually lapsing into unconsciousness. Like a dream he feels her steps, echoing distantly beneath him.

* * *

"They pay people to do this sort of thing, here."

"But they don't know you like I do."

"C'mon, Ames. Run along and have some fun for a change, eh?"

"I'm quite happy playing nurse, thanks."

"Don't you miss your life outside this room?"

"Don't be melodramatic. Shut up and let me take care of you."

"Heh."

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing. Just…"

Amy waits, sitting on the edge of his bed with a plastic bowl in her grasp, the sunlight dancing on her bracelets.

Sonic doesn't like her to see him struggle. Tries to hide it with a wink. "You're so grownup."

"I'm not a girl anymore," she replies with a wink of her own. "Thanks for noticing."

"Ouch."

"Am I becoming too much to handle?"

He opens his mouth.

She carefully slides the spoon between his teeth, leaning close to him in order to do so. Her perfume is as distracting as her supple, ripe skin, the wiry power of her firm limbs and the occasional hum that lingers in her throat.

* * *

"You're gonna outgrow me, someday."

"You think so?"

"You keep changing, blossoming, while I stay the same."

"I love you as you are."

Sonic wincingly smiles from his place in the sterile bed. "You're too good to me, Ames. Appreciate it."

"Nonsense." Amy moves close to him once more, her eyes kind, placing a kiss on his forehead. "You deserve so much better."

* * *

Sonic can't comfortably walk much just yet. He has yet to get used to the sensation of being effortlessly lifted in Amy's arms.

She carries him up the steps for the sake of convenience, leaving the crutches propped against the wall outside, the taxi departing in a rattle although she had offered to carry him that distance as well.

Behind his casual chatter, he can only imagine relinquishing so much more of his independence to her before imagining become frightening.

* * *

"Right here."

Sonic feels Amy's scar on her arm, although he cannot see it. He lets her guide his hand beneath hers, tracing its shape under his gliding fingertips.

"I got it trying to protect you. I'm proud of this scar. I've got a few more if you want to see them."

"You're more of a warrior than I gave you credit for."

* * *

"Aw, Ames, you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

"Seriously, I can order takeout."

"Again? And risk getting fat?"

"I've got quite the metabolism on me."

"You're also going to be taking it easy these next few months." Amy is rummaging about Sonic's kitchen cupboards. "I can't have you eating takeout too often, now, can I?"

"I think you've done plenty for me since I got back. You should go home, take care of yourself."

"I take care of myself when I take care of you."

He watches her from his place at the counter, inwardly grimacing. "Amy, um…"

"Mm?" She stops rummaging and turns to smile at him. Her emerging beauty strikes him again, like a breeze, leaving him feeling warm, then cold.

He can't find the words to rebuff her further. Not tonight.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Sonic gingerly moves his feet, grinning through his discomfort for Amy's benefit. "Gettin' better."

She seems relieved yet disappointed at the same time, torn between wanting this fantasy to continue and wanting to see him genuinely happy, again.

* * *

Sonic's hand settles on Amy's cheek.

"I'm a bit too much, aren't I?"

"You're wonderful, Ames."

She nuzzles against him, sharing his couch, his air.

* * *

Amy turns on the tips of her boots, twirling her enormous hammer above her head, concentration hardening her face.

Sonic feels the force from his place against the tree when she brings her weapon down on an imaginary foe.

* * *

"You sure do get checked out a lot."

"I do?"

Sonic chuckles as Amy perplexedly looks about the casual restaurant, searching for the admiring gazes aimed in her direction.

"Oh," she remarks eventually, sounding unimpressed. "Huh."

"Never noticed it before?"

"Why would I?" She returns to him with a disarming smirk. "Yours are the only eyes I care for."

In a shaky hand he lifts his glass and attempts a calming sip of his soda.

* * *

"I am trying very hard not to trip."

"Just a few more paces."

"Alright."

Seconds later, Sonic murmurs close to Amy's ear, "Here."

She stops as instructed, the blue hedgehog securely in her arms.

"Right here."

She lets him steer her gently by the chin.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

She does, then takes in the view in startled silence.

"One of my quiet spots," he says eventually, "like you asked."

"Wow."

"Nice, eh?"

"This is lovely! You can watch the whole city from atop this hill. The trees part just right for it, here."

"It's a real beauty at night-time."

* * *

"I'm too much, but I can restrain myself."

"You're not the restrained type, Ames. I don't need to slow you down."

"Just because you can't run, doesn't make you any less of yourself."

"You're right. But this isn't about my legs."

Amy is clearly upset and Sonic feels like a brute for making her feel this way.

"Really, my legs are just a metaphor right now. They represent how you're not only outgrowing me, but you're outpacing me, too."

"Don't talk like that. You're still my hero. I'm just… bigger and stronger than I once was."

"Someday, I'm gonna be chasing after you, aren't I?"

She turns away.

He finds her hand. Holds it.

* * *

The sweet smell of freshly baked cookies wafts throughout the house, interlaced with Amy's cheerful, melodious humming.

It makes Sonic imagine that, maybe, he could get used to this.

* * *

For Howl.


End file.
